Talk:Suction Dart
Leaked information? Is this considered leaked information? I don't believe Hasbro's said anything about these new darts, and the fact that they're not on other Amazon websites makes me think that this is leaked. Jet Talk • ] 21:40, November 15, 2013 (UTC) I'd say we have enough information. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 21:51, November 15, 2013 (UTC) considering the fact that amazon posted the NSE ammo box and a few other new things that everyone missed so far... i don't think hasbro cares too much over these small things. they won't verify everything and again unless its a new important blaster or something, they don't care. they don't usually say anything about new accessories. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 02:14, November 16, 2013 (UTC) These darts are similar to the ones made by Leyuan Toys... They just fire farther... Bionicle fan1395 (talk) 14:00, November 16, 2013 (UTC) this is for jet, this information was found by basicnerf, its on the japan toys r us website and is listed at 699 yen. that is the price that should be used if any at all. any currency conversions should not be made to that as it may not be accurate, the $6.99 apparently is not even the correct currency conversion and is repeatedly posted. from google, the correct direct conversion is $7.008.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 11:28, November 19, 2013 (UTC) England release I hope these will actually get released in England, unlike the old Suction Darts. A sucker dart that sticks to walls and works in clips? HOLEY MOLEY! Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 20:23, November 19, 2013 (UTC) New ammunition, or just a rehash? I don't see why this can't be merged with the Micro Dart page. The overall function is the same, and looking at most modern packaging images of the Micro Dart, they all read Suction Dart as well. It seems the Micro has been known as the Suction since at least the middle of the N-Strike line. Is this a new ammunition worthy of its own page, or is it a slightly modified Micro Dart? I'm curious to know. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 20:32, December 2, 2013 (UTC) it does have the new foam and its universal...Dartmaster8 (talk) 06:11, December 3, 2013 (UTC) May be released in US I found these at our local Target in North Carolina. Both the 12 and 30 count packages. Just thought that someone might be interested to know that they're out. Zero318 (talk) 18:36, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, found them in my Target in Austin, but only the 30 round packages. Kind of odd, but I guess that it happens. Hope to get some, before someone finds out, if it is an accident. Otherwise, hooray! New darts! Mr. Pseudonym (talk) 02:36, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Possible Conflict? Wait, guys, why is this listed as not released yet on the actual page, but in the page for 2014 it is listed as released without a cost? Because I have seen them at Target, but it might be confusing to have it in two opposing states of released and not released. Just a bit of a problem there.Hello world! (talk) 00:23, January 27, 2014 (UTC)